In order to satisfy the needs and demands of users of mobile communication devices, providers of wireless communication services continue to improve and expand available services as well as networks used to deliver such services. One aspect of such improvements includes the development of wireless access networks as well as options to utilize such wireless access networks. The provider may manage a large number of wireless access networks and a particular wireless access network may include a large number of devices, resulting in various technological challenges. One example of such technological challenges includes timely delivery of Short Message Service (SMS) messages.